egagfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning Wheel
Characters Player Characters *Thrum *Olaf *Kieran's character *Tom's character (I already forgot the names, sorry guys) NPCs *Marcus *Grayleaf (& his elven brethren) *Guild of Holding (merchants) Plot Session One * Thrum and Olaf meet in the Fiveways, and Olaf almost gets in a fight with a pompous elf. * They stagger off and meet Marcus(?). Olaf makes a poor impression. * Thrum's search for the girl he met the other night takes them to a surprisingly helpful mime. Olaf is starting to realise they're probably not heading to another tavern. * They turn up at a barn where the mime has advised them that they may find the girl, and soon draw the attention of the guard. The duo deal with this in their own ways, with Thrum hurling an ineffective axe at a guardsman as Olaf dives drunkenly for cover in some nearby hay. * Thrum's foolish behaviour ends in an arrest. Olaf sleeps it off a little and then returns to the nearest open tavern to reacquaint himself with his good friends mead and whiskey. * Thrum is released the next morning and makes his way back to the barn in question, only to find it ablaze. Olaf awakes, somewhat befuddled, in the same bale of hay as before and is forced to make a hasty exit. * Thrum hears the screams of a girl, and braves the flames to rescue the girl, who as a sign of gratitude gives him a mysterious hilt with dwarven writing on, amongst others. Session Two Thrum and Olaf are once again in the Fiveways, drinking their best, when they meet a dwarfish merchant. In true dwarven fashion, Thrum and character soon find themselves in a drinking contest, much to the mockery of nearby drunken priest character. It turns out that character cannot hold his liquor, and Thrum emerges victorious, although slightly peeved at the copious streams of vomit now spewing forth from his younger opponent. Thrum and Olaf head to their table to discuss the hilt. Before the pair have had time to make a decision, though, character makes a grab for it and holds it aloft. Unfortunately, this is the point at which Marcus and a couple of goons choose to enter the tavern. Flanked by said flunkies, he strides over to the group to angrily demand the hilt. While the group refuse to do so (with both dwarves and even the priest weighing in to argue drunkenly), Marcus seems unwilling to resort to violence in such a public place and departs after relatively little confrontation. Before leaving, however, he reminds Thrum of a debt which needs to be paid. Deciding ultimately that it would be better to be out of debt with a disreputable crook than wind up stabbed in the back in some dark alley over some piece of tat which he doesn't care about anyway, Thrum leaves the tavern to follow in Marcus' footsteps, with both dwarves in tow. character, on the other hand, stays behind to prop up the bar and prepare for any sort of beer-related emergency. Before embarking on this course of action, however, Olaf ensures that if the hilt is handed over to Marcus, then Thrum will owe a favour of some undisclosed nature to Olaf in the future. As the trio (Thrum, Olaf and character) approach Marcus' domicile and place of business, they see some form of nobleman leave in a hurry, escorted by a small posse of guards. A minute later, one of Marcus' lackeys emerges to guard the door. He seems reluctant for some reason to let a pair of drunken dwarven strangers into the boss' residence, and so Thrum is forced to go in alone to bargain with his shady creditor. Inside, after a bit of haggling, it is agreed that Thrum will hand over the hilt to Marcus, and his debt will be wiped clean after just one more favour of an undisclosed nature. Thrum is really not good at bargaining. Marcus gladly takes the hilt, though, hinting that it is of some great importance to do with dangerous politics. He leaves, only to be replaced by another thug, who glowers at Thrum until he leaves. Outside, the dwarves attempt to engage the doorguard in a rousing pub song, to shockingly little success. In fact, as Thrum leaves the building, the guard insists quite forcefully that he take his drunken friends with him, before any undue attention from the City Watch is drawn to the building. *character talks to merchant friends, finds job escorting merchants to trade with elves *'Merchants' carrying weapons tipped with posion *Elves awaken them the next morning with 'merchants' bound and weapons taken, find out that they had come to fight instead of trade. *After debate lasting minutes (which seemed almost like hours), the elves agree to pay the party the fee they would have earned for their escort duties if they are willing to be agents inside the city and discover about a ploy to start a war between dwarves and humans. They are also to discover some mystery artifact which could be an inciting factor in this war.